Sanctuary
by Mrs-Spacemonkey-Jackson
Summary: PG for minor language. Remember the 'Phoenix Chronicles' I wrote? Well here's what happens after the Mutant X Fanale. : Mutant XStargate X-over. Is on hiatus until further notice. sorry guys.
1. Default Chapter

"Sanctuary"

Ch. 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or Stargate. I do own Dr. Nicole Allison and the plot.

(A/N: This is part of the "Phoenix Chronicles", after "Alliances of Science and Magic" and before "Legacy". I got the idea to write this after I watched the Mutant X season 3 finale and when I heard that Mutant X would not be coming back for a forth season. I'm keeping Nicole's last name cause it's just confusing having two Dr. Jackson's around. Nicole and Daniel are married by now. Enjoy and review as always!)

****

(SGC, Sam's Lab)

Nicole, 6 months pregnant, sat at Sam's desk, running her fingers through the text. Sam was with her examining the object.

"I have never seen anything like this before," Nicole said.

"The outer shell is made out of Naquida," Sam observed. "Let's run some tests to see what's on the inside."

"Hang on, wait a sec," Nicole said. "This language looks similar to Goa'uld," Dr. Allison looked up at Sam. "You guys said that there weren't any sign of a Goa'uld anywhere on that planet," Nicole said.

Sam nodded. The expression on her face was that of either bafflement or uneasiness.

"Well, I'll call Daniel to get down here. He knows how to read Goa'uld better than anybody on this base, including me," Nicole said, as she went to the phone.

"Maybe I should have asked him for help," Sam said teasingly as she took the device over to one of the scanners.

Nicole stuck her tongue out playfully. Sam grinned and laughed. Dr. Allison dialed Daniel's office.

"Daniel Jackson," he answered.

"Daniel, it's me, Nicole," she said.

"Hey, honey. What's up?" he said, through baby Evelyn's laughter.

"Can you come to Sam's lab ASAP? I found some hidden text that appears to be Goa'uld. We need you to see what it says." She explained.

"That's impossible. There was no sign of. . ."

"I know," she cut him off.

"Alright, I'll be there in a minute," he told her.

Nicole hung up the phone.

"Getting a little testy today, are we?" Sam said.

Nicole glared at her.

****

(Local Bar)

The members of Mutant X clambered into a bar. The group found a seat in the very back and in the darkest corner. The four members were tired and all looked like they were going to fall asleep at any moment.

"What do we do now?" Jesse asked wearily.

"We have to get Adam back," Shalimar said, resting her head on hr hands.

"How are we going to do that?" Lexa asked, "Sanctuary and the 'Double Helix are gone. We don't have any other resources or any place to stay."

"Yes there is," Brennan said.

Everyone looked at him. The other three looked at one another, suddenly remembering.

"The SGC," Shalimar, Jesse, and Lexa said in unison.

To be continued . . .


	2. Ch2

"Sanctuary"

Ch. 2

****

(SGC, Sam's Lab)

Daniel stepped into the lab carrying Evelyn. Nicole jumped up and greeted Daniel with a kiss and took Evey from Daniel. She kissed her on her chubby cheeks.

"Amazing how fast a pregnant women's mood change," Daniel commented, teasingly.

Sam and Daniel shared a smile.

"Oh, enough already with the teasing, you two!" Nicole said. "Now translate that text, genius."

"Yes, dear," he muttered, walking over to the device.

"Dr. Allison please report to Ground Level Security immediately," a SF's voice rang through the military Base.

"Come on," Nicole said to Evelyn, then to Daniel, "Have fun, Daniel." The two then orbed to the top.

****

(Ext. SGC)

The scene that she saw when she reached the top was total chaos. A poor SF was being held against the door that he was guarding. A familiar black haired man was choking him, electricity coming out of his hands. Two familiar blonde and black haired women and a familiar blonde man were trying to hold him back. Nicole ran toward the scene.

"Brennan!" Nicole yelled.

The three members of Mutant X backed off to let Nicole handle their angered team member. In exchange, Nicole gave Evelyn to Shalimar, Jesse, and Lexa. Nicole went over to Brennan and pushed him away from the choking SF. She turned to the SF.

"Go to the Infirmary and call Stevenson on your way there to take your place," she ordered, kindly.

"Yes, ma'am," he said hoarsely as he left.

Nicole turned to Brennan, who was still holding his electricity up in the air.

"Put that away," she then ordered Brennan heatedly, pushing his hand down. "What the hell was that about?" she then asked scornfully.

Brennan took in a deep breath and put the electricity away. She glanced at the others and then looked at him. Her anger quickly evaporated at her tired and scruffy looking friends.

"What happened?" she asked, a little more softly.

"It's a long story," Jesse said, tiredly.

"One we should tell inside," Lexa said.

"Of course," Nicole said.

She gestured all of them inside.

"I'm sorry I got angry," Brennan said to Nicole. "When the SF said we weren't allowed in and all of the stuff that's happened lately I just sort of lost it."

"It's alright," she said. She put a hand on his shoulder for support. "The SF you were choking is still new. He got posted here a week ago. If it was one of the older more experienced SF's, you would have been granted entry."

The group entered the base and went through another level of security. They passed with ease.

"Ya mind telling me what's going on? Where's Adam, anyway?" Nicole asked as they walked.

"Adam's been kidnapped by the Dominion," Lexa told her.

"Sanctuary and the Helix have been destroyed," Shalimar said.

She gave Evelyn back to Nicole, who was getting fussy.

"Okay, why don't you guys take a shower, get something to eat and rest a while in the VIP rooms," Nicole said. "While I go talk to General Hammond feel free to make yourselves at home. You guys should know where everything is by now."

"Thank you," the four said.

"No problem," she told them.

Mutant X headed for the showers. While Nicole went to General Hammonds office. She was hoping that he wasn't too busy. They needed to find Adam as soon as possible.

To be continued . . .


	3. Ch3

"Sanctuary"

Ch. 3

****

(SGC, Briefing Room)

As soon as the members of Mutant X got cleaned up, changed into fresh pairs of BDU's, and eaten they met SG-1, Nicole, and General Hammond.

"Dr. Allison has informed me of your situation," Hammond said, sitting down. "And you have my permission to use any of our resources to find Dr. Kane."

"Thank you, General," Shalimar said.

"Certainly," he gave them a tiny nod and then looked over to Sam and Daniel. "What can you tell me about the device?"

"According to the writing it's some kind of a Goa'uld seeking device," Daniel said.

"That's as far as we know, sir," Sam said.

"Keep working on it," Hammond turned to all of them. "I'm giving SG-1 some well needed down time. I've scheduled your next mission for next week. Dismissed."

General Hammond then got up and left for his office. Jack and Sam stood as he left.

"Let's start on the search, shall we?" Nicole said.

They all got up and left slowly one by one.

****

(SGC, Commissary)

Mutant X and Nicole sat at the computers searching every nook and cranny of the earth for Adam. After several hours, with no success, of searching they stopped for a break. They all decided to head up to the commissary for some coffee and a light dinner. When they got there Sam and Daniel had just sat down at a table. Daniel held Evelyn in his lap and started to feed her.

The large group sat down. Nicole kissed Daniel and Evey softly.

"How's the search coming?" Sam asked.

"We haven't found anything yet," Jesse said.

"You'll find 'em," Daniel said, looking at their exhausted expressions.

They all nodded soberly. Evelyn reached for Nicole and called, "Mama."

"These things take time," he said, giving the infant to his wife.

"I just hope that he's not hurt or worse," Nicole said, embraced Evey.

"The Dominion wouldn't hurt or kill Adam," Lexa said. "He's too valuable to them."

"For everyone's sake, let's hope your right," Brennan said.

To be continued . . .

(A/N: I know it's short. But, I have severe writer's block. Please bear with me. I'm not sure when Chapter 4 will be done. Thanks for being so patient with me. Please review as always!


End file.
